The beginning of a little something dark
by amberausten7
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I love everything Bamon and I've always wanted to know what happened in that tomb when Damon saves her life in 3x21. Please let me know your thoughts! Oh and this story is rated M because I love to curse and I am planning on taking it down a BDSM road so if that's not your thing be warned! Mwahhahah…
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to something cool laving my neck and moved my head a fraction to the left to see what the hell was going on. I cried out but was cut off abruptly by the pain. "Fuck, what the fuck! ? Damon, is that you? Wha-what happened? Where am I and why are you licking me? I asked trying to push him off me.

I took in my surroundings and noticed that I was lying in what was obviously a concrete tomb. "Shhhhh, you're asking too many questions and you need your strength. Come on, I've got you" he says in an almost bored tone. He pulls me up so that my back is against his chest and wraps his arms tight around me. On a normal day being in this position would have freaked me out but damn If I wasn't weak, extremely lightheaded and from the looks of it still in my vintage, 20's outfit. I'd get answers momentarily. "You need to drink Bennett" he says biting into his wrist. "You've lost a shit ton of blood courtesy of your friend Alaric and I need you better so that you can fix what you've messed up".

I started to argue when my words were cut off and a wrist was forced between my lips. My eyes widen in surprise as his blood hits my tongue. He hisses and pulls me into him tighter. I try to wiggle out of his hold but he has me securely fastened to his chest. I stop when I realize that I'm nestled between his legs and feel something start to harden and press against my back. Knowing that my noncompliance was turning him on I stopped moving abruptly and tried to relax.

Once my mind eased into what was happening I noticed that he actually tastes…well, _delicious_. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth wider to accommodate his thick, spicy taste and began to suck, harder. _Fuck!_ I can feel his blood sprinting towards the middle part of me. That coupled with the way he has me bound inside his muscular frame has me hot as hell. I'd never admit that to him but a girl has to take her pleasure when she can. As I continue to drink him down, I think to myself _this is just his arm_. _I wonder what his dick tastes li…_"Excuse me Miss Bennett?" He says and I am instantly removed from my happy place. "Don't worry Bonnie we will have plenty of time for you to wrap that gorgeous mouth of yours around my cock but right now I need you to focus. " Did he just say "we" and "cock" in the same sentence? Leave it to Damon to ruin something good by opening his mouth. I wanted to light him up but was still spent from last night's ordeal.

I remove my lips from his wrist and lick the wound. That's what they do on TV to help the puncture marks heal faster right? He changes our position so that he can look at me and arches one of those dark brows with a questioning look. "I don't know...isn't that what you are supposed to do to help the wound heal? He throws his head back and laughs. Bennett, I think you're watching too much Trueblood."

I am completely forced into the present situation and totally mortified once the realization sets in…Damon Salvatore can read my thoughts. Fuck, I'm fucking fucked but for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for commenting and following this story! I love you guys so much;) I'm totally humbled and want to pinch all your cutie little cheeks! I hope you enjoy the next installment. Please be patient. It takes a minute to build up to the kind of kink I'm looking to throw into Bonnie and Damon's relationship!_**

_All characters are property of LJ Smith and the CW network. _

_(Chanting)_

_Immobiles corpus sed non occidere anima_

_ Fiat oblation cor reddet sumptus, _

_Fiat ut locutus es!_

OH MY GOD! The incantation running through my veins is heady. My fingers are stretched wide and my palms are hovering over Jeremy's heart. This spell is affecting all six senses and though I've been warned against dabbling on this side of the craft I can't help but feel complete and utter joy. Darkness is winding its way through me and has decided to settle on my tongue. I can taste its sweetness and "It's" nothing short of pleasure. Whoever said I wouldn't be able to handle this type of magic had no idea what they were talking about because I think, no, I know that I was I was born into it. My blood is pounding and I feel as though I have a million and one lovers vying for my attention. I never want them to stop.

I am aware of what is going on inside the mansion de la Klaus and although he was not our intended target, I'll gladly take a reprieve from his bitchiness. God, Goddess, Whatever, my body is humming with power and all I can think about is how I am going to harness this energy so that I can carry it with me everywhere. I want it to walk with me during the day and wrap itself around me at night. This is what I have been searching for my entire life and I find comfort in the thought that this won't be the last time darkness consumes me.

The remnants of the spell subside and pull back into the earth, my eyes open and I remember what I am here to do. I look down at an unmoving Jeremy and start to worry. The chant to invoke the reversal of death is pouring from my lips but it's not working and there's no other choice but to refer to my very basic, very mundane, resuscitation skills. Soon I am pounding on his heart and screaming for him to wake up. I mean he may have totally fucked up our relationship but he is still Elena's little brother and I don't wish death on him. "Jeremy" I scream! Fuck! Finally! He wakes and I take him into a deep embrace.

On the drive back to the Gilbert's, Jeremy looks worn and his reticence palpable. "Hey" I say, glancing over at him "you were quite the hero today. It was very brave to do what you did for your sister". That was as close as I could get to saying thank you for letting us use you that way. He looks at me, shakes his head and starts to open up old wounds. "Listen Bonnie, Anna…" I cut him off raising my hand. "Look, Jeremy we don't need to rehash that shit. What's done is done. It was stupid to get involved and I'm over it."

"Well I'm not" he says with a boyish grin.

"That's too bad" I respond giving him annoyed eyes. "We gave the whole dating thing a try and it was good but competing with ghosts doesn't really do it for me. I love you and always will but I don't want "that kind" of love with you anymore, ever." I say pulling up to his house. I lean in to hug him and reach across my passenger seat to open his door. He holds me a bit longer than necessary and hesitates for a moment wanting to continue our conversation. The look on my face gives me away because it forces him to shut his mouth and drag his ass out of my car. _Good boy_ I think to myself.

On the drive home my thoughts rush back to my new found power. I sooooo can't wait to experiment with it but not before Chinese food, Mr. Darcy and a bath. I was just about to call Caro and E. Gil to see if they wanted to make it a girl's night when my phone rings. Please don't let this be a crisis I beg, Pleeeeaaasssssse!

A private call? Ummm ok. "Hello?"

"Bennett it's me"

"Who's me?" I respond snidely.

The voice on the other end laughs darkly "Damon."

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk witch."

"About what?" knowing full that I wanted answers to the length of time we'd have this one sided bond.

"About the fact that you have my blood flowing through you and all I can feel are your witchy fucking emotions. If I'd known that you were going to bombard me with nothing but teen angst I'd have left you just the way I found you." He knew that he was being harsh but was not going to admit that he'd had a hard on ever since he felt the shift in her power. She'd also never know that he simply wanted to talk to the person responsible for his current state of arousal. Whatever had been coursing through her during that last spell was as dark as it was sweet and he wanted to know if it affected the taste of her blood.

"Damon?" I say sweetly.

"What?" he replies annoyed.

_Click! Call ended…"_What a prick!" I cannot believe that fucker…Nobody asked him to save my life and now he's acting like I'm a burden? You know what, fine! I am going to make him feel emotions strong enough to rock his cocky little world and when they hit I hope I catch him at a most inopportune time.

After my bath I decide on a plan of attack sure to annoy the hell out of "oh holy hotness" as well as relieve the stress that's been building inside me. The strategy is 100% carnal and a total win, win. I'm going to stager the bastard with the hottest, hardest orgasms he's ever felt.

I cast a spell to bring the candles in my room to life and strip down to my Vicky Sicky's. My full length mirror is positioned so that I have a clear view of me on top of my bed. There's something about _watching _that heightens the entire masturbatory experience.

With the mood set I decide that my best course of action is to conjure up memories of being with Damon in that tomb. Hopefully my train of thought deepens our connection and pisses him off. I smile wickedly at my reflection and urge my fingers to get started. They make quick work of replacing my smile with wide eyes and lust. My lips part slightly and I'm surprised by my body's reaction to thoughts of a particular blue eyed brat. Images of him are flashing through my mind like a projector until I decide to settle on his panty melting smirk.

While one hand is focused on my breasts I dip the other under satin panties and inside the slick folds of my pussy. As soon as my fingers are coated with silk I spread my legs wider so that I can begin the assault on my clitoris. I continue to work that dirty fucking friction and open my eyes to take in the view. My skin is glowing, my hands are ruthless and they don't ease up until the first orgasm washes over me. Damn, I'm still the best lover I've ever had! _It's going to be a long night Salvatore._ _Can you feel me?_ I direct all thoughts and feelings toward my intended target, forcing naughty energy down his thirsty little throat.

Still shaky but not even close to being done, I walk over to the tiny space in my closet reserved for three of my favorite toys and decide on the Magic Wand. Caro bought this for me for my birthday thinking it would be hilarious considering I'm a witch but damn if it doesn't live up its name. I lay back and proceed to give myself an all star, AVN award winning, performance. I flip the switch on my favorite device and press it to my core. _I bet you never wanted to be a fuck toy so bad in your entire life Savior_…the glorious thing about the wand it takes under a minute to get off if applied with the right amount of pressure. _Jesus Salvatore, _I project into his lovely, vicious head. _You're gonna make me cum_… As another wave rocks me I get my smirk on. Damon is so freaking toast because this is only the second many orgasms tonight.

Damon smiles when he tunes in to Miss Witchy Falls finger banging to her new vampire obsession. He and Stefan are only a few miles outside of town with Klaus' desiccated body when the first wave of pleasure hits him. "Christ" he says somewhere between a curse and a moan. He grabs on to the dash and the door handle and destroys them both._ It's going to be a long night Salvatore. Can you feel me?_ Stefan looks at over at me with his trademark broodiness wanting to know what the fuck? I shake my head and he continues with whatever conversation I'm supposed to be listening to.

I catch the end of his sentence "She is a pretty special girl."

"Yes she is" Damon responds darkly. _It's on little witch._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all thank you all so much for the comments and love! Y'all rock my socks;) Did I just say that? I did. Oh well! Just in case you sweetie cheeks are worried about Damon after this chapter don't be. What goes around comes around and you know our Damon loves to do the coming around! Love ya, bye! ;)**

_All characters are owned by LJ Smith and the CW._

She chose him. She doesn't want me. It's always going to be Stefan. What a selfish, spoiled, little, fucking brat. Everything I've done over the past year to save her, to be the better man, has been for nothing. The brunette shredded my heart just like…Katherine. I mean they _are_ family! How could I possibly think things would end differently?

After I bury my friend, turned vampire, I take country roads back to Mystic Falls and am bombarded with nothing but thoughts of the lives I plan to ruin. Everything in me wants to end _her_ because it's the only way to deal with these _feelings _but my brother loves _her, _and I love him. I cringe when I think about my train of thought...Feelings and love? I remember a time when I was as brutal as I was beautiful and now this two year old has me reduced me to some love sick idiot you'd find on lifetime television for women. This shit ends tonight!

With my "feel switch" currently set in the off and locked position I decide to pull over and wait. It was official; someone was going to die tonight. After all death is a part of life and I'll probably be doing them a favor, I think to myself snidely.

It's late and deserted on the way back. I chose this route so no one would witness the horror I plan to instill in an unsuspecting victim. Not that I really give a shit right now because I'd just kill them too. My prey decides to stop because it looks as though I am having car issues. What is it with the people in and around this town? They are still so gullible and concerned with the welfare others. You would think that with so much death and blood they might practice a bit more caution but no.

"Hey man, do you need help?" the blood bag asks not knowing those would be his last living words.

"Yeah, I do…I'm starving" Damon says right before he dives fang first and almost rips his dinner in two.

Bonnie is driving home from the Salvatore's after helping Jeremy and Stefan with Elena. I can't believe my best friend is a vampire, can't believe Jeremy let her feed so that she could complete the transition and most of all I can't believe my freaking life. Can things slow down for two minutes so that I can catch my breath? I ask frustrated as hell. The answer to my question is sitting on the street in front of my house.

_"Damon_." As soon his name flows past my lips he's out of his car and at my driver side door before I can even turn off the engine. I climb out unable to see him clearly in the darkness. "Damon, I'm sorry about…" my words cease and I am immediately freaked out when a street light hits his shirt. "What did you do Damon?" I question with a calmness that contradicts the alarms going off inside me. He's covered in blood and looking every bit the predator.

"Why are you so shocked witch? I am here because you promised me something." Damon says.

I didn't know whether to run or fry his ass. "What did I promise you?" I ask thinking for a moment that he might be talking about the finger play that occurred not too long ago.

"You told me that if I ever hurt anyone you would take me down. Well, I hurt someone. Now you need to get started on whatever it is you plan to do. What I know you've always wanted to do" he said invading my space. He has me pinned to the driver side door so that I could feel the length of his body and smell the blood and alcohol on his breath. My magic reaches out and in him I feel a longing to be put out of his misery but there's something else, something stronger and it's not death.

I stand up straight and face him head on because I am not some scared little girl anymore. I'm powerful and perfect and I made a promise to myself. No one would be intimidating me into shit I didn't want to do. "Who did you hurt? What did you do?" I question with more of an edge.

"Bennett, you still talk too much! Just do it! End me, end my life and make it all fucking go away." He yells and vamps out trying to scare me.

"I can't do what you ask. There are people that care about you and I will not be the source of their pain." She was thinking about Stefan and Elena as well as herself if she was being honest. He did save her life and she felt as though she owed him a bit of leniency in return.

Bonnie is almost to her door when she feels a sharp stab of pain grip her arm. She cry's out and looks into the most beautiful blues she's ever seen. Why is she so calm and why is his aggression turning her on? Has to be side effects of he spell from hell.

"Bonnie" he sneers. "That's just it, no one cares. Now you need to stop me because if you don't I will kill again and this time I'll make it count." He lets go of my arm and I stumble a little.

"Fine Damon if that's what you want" and before he could utter another word I take him down…

Damon woke up in a daze trying to figure out what was going on. _Shouldn't I be dead_? He took in the dark room and the fact that he was shackled to a chair. His arms were tied behind his back and his ankles secured to its legs. He tests the binds and notices that the more he struggles, the tighter they become. He's trying to figure out why he can't break free when he feels it. Magic! Fuck, this is annoying. Not only is he bound by invisible restraints, which feels strangely erotic, but there's no way to escape unless the witch removes the spell. He decides to stop fighting and focus on the voices inside the house.

"Bonnie are you sure you want to be left alone with him? I mean what if your dad comes home early from his business trip?" Caroline asks.

"Yes. I've got this and I'll worry about my dad. Besides you need to stay with Matt and Jeremy to make sure they stay safe. Stefan is with Elena helping her adjust to her new life and he won't be able to babysit both of them so that leaves me." I can tell she wants to protest but knows I'm right. "Please Caro just let everyone know what's going on and that everything will be fine. I'll take care of Damon." I say as Caroline looks at me skeptically.

"Ok Bonnie but you call me the minute you need help." Caroline says.

"I promise I will" I say hugging my bestie and walk her to the door. After she leaves I take a moment to gather my strength and sigh..._What the hell have I gotten myself in to?_ Bonnie climbs the steps and opens the door to the guest room. She knew the moment he regained consciousness because the spell she'd invoked to bind him shifted when he tried to break free.

"Damon, you're finally awake." I say softly as I enter the room. I turn on the lamp located on the bedside table so that I can see him clearly.

"What is this Bennett?" He asks totally pissed. He gulps when he takes in the sight of all that gorgeous brown skin hanging out of tiny, pink, boy shorts and matching tank top. She must have gotten ready for bed while he was knocked out…fuck now he was ready for bed too.

"I'm saving your life. I owe you for saving mine so I'll be babysitting you until you stop talking shit about dying and on and on" I say rolling my eyes. "When we feel that you aren't a threat to your self and others we'll let you go. Oh and you can thank Caroline later for helping me get you here, cleaning you up and stocking the refrigerator with blood" I utter in the most condescending tone.

Damon was seething. "Bonnie. Do you know what I do to little bitches that don't keep their promises? "

I gather a bit of magic on my palm and smack him with enough force to make his head jerk. "Shut. Up. Damon." I demand and notice the imprint of my hand on his cheek. I lean in so close our lips almost touch "Never use that word to describe me again."

I don't know who was more surprised by my actions him or me but I knew that it felt so fucking good. I continued watching his face until his anger slid into desire. My little act of violence cost me because I felt the "forbidden" side of my power flare and travel into places it shouldn't. I stood up, closed my eyes and let it wash over me and when I met his gaze I could see effect my dark side was having on him. Shit, I'd forgotten that I'd consumed a large amount of his blood and that we had some strange connection now. I thought he would be out of my system by now but it was obvious to both of us that he was still flowing through me. This meant he knew what I wanted and how I felt about it. The one sidedness of it all pissed me off! I decided in that moment that communication should work both ways.

I straddle his beautifully bound body and let my legs dangle over each side of my armless chair. My fists tangle into the back of his hair and I yank his head back so that I can look into those deep pool colored eyes. His fangs distend and I smile feeling as though I've won some unspoken battle.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" He asks breathlessly.

I shove my tongue into his mouth kissing him so hard that I cut myself on fangs when I try to pull back. He's shocked when I delve back in and "accidently" nick my tongue…_again_. When we finally come up for air he looks at me with an intensity that makes my gaze waver. His reaction to our bloody kiss will be forever etched inside me. He licks his lips and they fall open in awe. My weight shifts slightly when his body tenses under me. His head falls back and eyes close. I hear him inhale then exhale slowly on a shutter so violent it rocks me.

"Did you just" I was about to ask him if he came without me but was cut off.

Damon shook his head "Bonnie you need to GET OUT or give me more because I can't stand being this close to you and not being IN you" he says pleading.

"Damon, is this really what you want?" I ask taunting him and notice that his usually cool skin is burning up.

"Bonnie, please" he whispers and bows his head.

I 'm not sure if it was the way he said those words or the residual affects of my aggressive behavior but the dirty, dark goddess that's been simmering under my skin completely takes over. I arch my back and slide off him so that the middle part of me runs along his hardness and my chest rubs against his. When I stand up I pull my top off keeping my eyes on him. My reward is a look so filled with lust I thank God that I was one step closer to being naked.

I make quick work of ripping off his shirt and slid his jeans down perfectly tones legs. I step back to take in all his wonderfully corded perfection and my eyes widen when I see him huge, hard and waiting me. There was a fleeting thought as to whether or not I was going to be able to fit it all in but like I said, it was fleeting. I turn around so that my back is facing him and look over my shoulder with a wicked grin. My fingers hook into my boy shorts and I pull them down slowly so that he gets a full view of what's on the menu. Completely naked I turn to face him and can see his cock bobbing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. At that moment I knew play time was over and it was time to show Damon Salvatore that there was definitely something worth living for.

I straddle him again and he looks up at me as though his every fantasy has just been realized. We are staring at each other when I grab his thickness and make the agonizingly slow descent onto him. It's taking me a minute to adjust to his size when I realize that I'm torturing him. Oh hell yeah, this is awesome!

"Bonnie fuck! Your pussy…God." he cries out.

Once I'm seated firmly in his lap and filled to the brim, I kiss him deep and start to ride. Our little fuck session is eliciting moans and screams from both of us but our kiss is so deep we're swallowing each others sounds. When I pull back I notice his blood stained lips and can't suppress my smile. I love knowing that I have some part me inside him too. I start to speed up my movements making sure that every inch of his dick gets attention it deserves when it hits. An orgasm so fucking glorious in its intensity I could do nothing but scream the name of the person responsible.

I look up at Damon who's acting a little smug for someone who's still bound to my chair. He hasn't gotten off yet and is thrilled that I came before him (although that's not technically true). I return his look with a smirk of my own and start fucking him so hard there's no way he can last. I can tell from his jerky movements he's getting close but I want to push him over the edge. My lips brush against his ear and I whisper three words that will set the tone for our dirty little sessions "Come for me".

And that was the beginning Damon's undoing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the love guys! Enjoy;)

_All characters are property of LJ Smith and the CW. _

Damon came so hard and deep inside me all I could do was watch and revel in his body's reaction to mine. Christ it was difficult to concentrate on the magic that held him firmly in place while he was still throbbing inside me. As the last tremor rolls through him I lean in to kiss him lightly on the lips. _Dayum this motherfucker is beautiful_ I think to myself then slide off of him. Our bodies make that sticky, separating sound. You know the one your mouth makes when you pull your tongue from the roof of it and smack your lips together at the same time? He must have caught my thought because his lips twitched and burst into an all out grin.

"You too Bonnie" he whispers and I almost swoon. _What the hell has gotten into me?_

"Do you really need an answer to that little one?" he asks. "You know, I could make this even better for you if you would let me use my hands."

"Damon, don't answer my questions when I haven't asked them aloud" I say perturbed. "Anyway, I don't think it can get any better than this Mr. Salvatore and as much as I'd like to test your theory it's so not going to happen. You think I'd let you go so that you can rip out my throat? I did just take you against your will, well, kind of" I smile with a confident air. "I'll be right back." I pick up my clothes and head to the bathroom. Once inside I take a look in the mirror and am not the least bit surprised by what I see. The dark beauty that's been humming just beneath the surface of my skin has now clawed its way free and I look stunning cloaked in nothing but sex and magic. Hell yeah, this new Bonnie is hot! The shy sweet Bennett witch has decided to take a back seat, for now. Thank God, she was soooooo boring I think to myself with a little smile.

After a quick bird bath I walk back into _the_ guest room with a warm cloth. I lean down to clean up the evidence of what we'd just done taking my time on an object that's probably brought more pleasure to women than the declaration of love. My attention was not lost on Damon as he started to harden under my touch. _Well fuck!_

He shrugged and said "In case you hadn't noticed I didn't protest, AT ALL" Damon looks down at his hardness and back at me "and I'm ready for round two whenever you are."

"You mean you are ok with being bound and fucked? I never thought of you as the submissive type" I utter incredulously and pull his jeans back up and over gorgeous thighs and hips.

"Well witchy, _you_ haven't tasted _you_" he said and licked his lips. "I will gladly play along if I can get more of whatever it is you have running through those pretty little veins. But just to be clear - when I am free, and I will be free, my Dominant side has a few things in store you" he says pining me with a look that promises, at minimum, to give as much as I served. My body immediately responds to the totally sexy and potentially deadly threat.

_ I can smell the affect my words are having on you. You need to let me taste you…down there_.

He directs his thoughts at me and my eyes follow his. Damon's gaze lingers at the apex of my thighs and when I look up to meet those gorgeous blues the image he conjures stifles me. I am overwhelmed by sensation and the promise of what's to come should I acquiesce. _Through his eyes I see my skin glistening and I am now the occupant of his chair. My heels are planted high and resting on opposite corners of the seat, my knees spread wide. Both hands reach up to grip the wood behind my head in anticipation as I watch him kneel down in front of me. His devouring look lets me know that I am about to receive something more than just pleasure. "Christ, Bonnie. You are perfect!" he says ardently. The moment his mouth touches me my body reacts so completely it betrays my seemingly calm demeanor. He wraps his hands around my ankles and decides to begin with light kisses on the inside of my thighs and follow through with long hot, tongue kisses on my clit. _

_A few minutes in to the sweetest French kisses I'd ever experienced I decide to open my eyes and catch him staring up at me. I'd never seen lust like that on someone's face and it almost pushed me over the edge but Damon being Damon is such a fucking tease. He's a little too good at reading my body and eases up every time I'm ready to come. "Please!" I scream as my hands tangle into his hair. When he pulls back with a light popping sound I notice his gloss coated lips and have to suppress a moan that boarders on frustration and awe. He wipes my stickiness off with his fingers and dips them into his mouth. "Fucking hot" I say out loud as he smirks and dives back in. This time he sucks and fucks me with two long, pale digits. It had to be impossible for him to breathe with the way I had his head fastened to me but he didn't seem to care. If he died smothered between my thighs I would gladly let him perish as long as he finished what he started. "Oh my God Damon…I'm almost there. Don't. You. Fucking. Stop. Sucking. Me!" I scream then shatter into pieces. _

"Damon, God! Stop with the imagery" I say hot as hell. We are both breathing heavy and staring at each other when reality sets in. _ I can't break the binding spell because I can feel you. Your emotions are still all over the place and I can't let you hurt anyone else, including me._ His annoyance level was rising. I knew he was tired of everyone thinking he was unstable but could you blame us? Seriously, look at his history. I also knew he was more than hurt that I'd think he would do something so cruel to someone he cared about. I was about to question him about his "caring" but was interrupted by a barrage of thoughts.

_Bonnie. You know what you are. Put wards on the doors so that I can't escape, so that I can't enter your room while you sleep, whatever…just let me show you a few things my dirty dark witch will appreciate._

"Fine" I utter and he looks at me in total shock. "I'll let you go but not so that you can have free reign over me. Besides you should probably eat, drink, shower and whatever. After I spell the house you won't be able to leave this room but you can assert your Dominance…here" I giggle as my hand makes a sweeping gesture across the room.

"You are so very funny Bennett" he says sarcastically.

"I know Salvatore. I'll be back" I fling over my shoulder as I make my way out of room and down the stairs.

Damon could not believe that he'd just had sex with "The Bennett Witch" and that the experience had been all consuming and devastatingly intense due to the psychic connection they now shared. In his 175 plus years of existence he'd banged it out with his fair share of _the judgy_ but Bennett's were considered royalty and thus off limits. Of course _she _didn't know that, _yet. _It was a rite that would be invoked around her 19th birthday and with her lack of blood ties he would probably be the one to break the news. Why he was the one who always had to pull off the Band-Aid was still a fucking mystery he thought to himself.

Bonnie returned moments later with blood, bourbon and an overnight bag filled with my things. God she's beautiful. _What the fuck man? You've got to snap out of this pussy whipped shit!_ "Aww Bon, how sweet and before you ask I would love to have a girls weekend with you. We can paint each others toe nails and practice French kissing" he says darkly.

"Hey, how did you know we used to…"she says and his jaw drops. _Fuck, my girls are going to kill me_._ "_Damon, if you say one word about that to anyone I'll fry your ass" she says trying to keep the grin from creeping up on her face.

As soon as I pull my jaw up off the floor I shrug it off and feign indifference knowing that I am going to use this little piece of information to tease her incessantly. She must have been satisfied with my response because she didn't' press me any further.

"I'm going to spell the house and when I am done I'll release you" she says as I watch her gorgeous round ass exit the room.

Damon could hardly contain his excitement. Oh, sure the sustenance and shower were needed but getting into the little witches head while she slept was going to be so much fun. He would meet her in the dream-world and have her undo the spell. Hell, by the time she realized what she'd done she would be at his mercy. _Oh yes Ms. Bennett! What goes around comes around and you are so fucked._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Loveys! Sorry so late but you know how life is (and I was feeling a bit uninspired by the fourth season of VD) but now I am back and we're about to get naughty and naughtier;) Missed you! Love you;)_

_All characters property of CW and L.J. Smith._

"_And how is my little witch this morning?" _

_I stretch and move slowly not wanting to wake because I am protected and warm. The feeling of Damon's limbs wrapped around mine and his mouth pressed against my ear makes me melt deeper into his embrace. _

"_I'm good," I say on a smile and a stretch. "Sore but good."_

_Damon responds with an arrogant chuckle. I hear a cell phone vibrate in the distance and watch as he eases his way out from under the covers and across the room. I wonder how and when he made his way to my bed. God, the boy could fuck even when forced into it and before I had time to think about what we'd done and how we'd done it I heard words that made my heart stop. _

"_What do you mean Klaus has Caroline?"_

_I jolt out of bed, slip on jeans and a t-shirt and throw my hair into a ponytail. I am so focused on getting out of the house that all I hear are murmurs but manage to position myself in front of Damon within minutes, staring him down expectantly as he hangs up the call. _

"_That was Stefan. We have to go. I'll fill you in on what's going on as soon as we are on the road." _

_I nod and slip on sneakers and a jacket. I thank the goddess/god, whichever, for vamp speed and that Damon was dressed in seconds. As soon as I hit the stairs he reminds me that I've spelled the house and that he can't leave the room until it's broken. I'd totally forgotten that being so wrapped up in fear for my best friend. _

"_Aliquam dea vos protegant!_

_Placere abrogare incantatum imponatur circa Damon_

_Quod ego scienter contestatus!"_

_On our way down his cell phone rings and he holds up one of those beautiful digits signaling me to wait until he's finished his call. It was hard not to blush considering how I'd tied his hands the night before. _

_He retreats into my living room leaving me at the front door and my embarrassment is quickly replaced by annoyance. This call is taking forever. _"_Damon, what the fuck?" I yell looking at my watch. "What's with the 15 minute conversation while Caroline is being eaten by that psychopath? This better be something that helps save her or I'll light you up!" At the end of my tirade he makes his way toward me and I notice that his demeanor has shifted from one of worry and concern to calm and predatory. As he stalks toward me my anger turns to unease._

"_What are you doing? Damon? We need to go" I insist and rush the front door. My escape plan is quickly undermined and I am pushed against a wall with such force I lose my breath. His attack caught me off guard and was masterful in it's execution as he began to bombard me with kisses meant to punish and bruise. I honestly forgot why we left my bedroom in the first place until Caroline's name drifted through my thoughts and I started to wiggle out of his arms. This escape route wasn't working and having my mouth trapped under his was making incantation impossible. _

_When he finally decides to break free I'm left breathless and confused. He looks at me with a smug smile and says with palpable pleasure "It's your turn Bonnie. WAKE UP!"_

My eyes open and fear grips me when I look down and find myself naked and unable to talk. I am displayed in such a way that tears prick my eyes. My wrists are bound together with red rope and one thick, intricate braid that is so securely fastened to my headboard all attempts at freedom seem futile. My ankles are bound in the same fashion but have been afforded a bit more space. The fact that they weren't tied down to anything gave me a false sense of hope as the purpose that might serve settled in. I tried to cast a spell but my words were cut off by whatever held my tongue. It was soft and cottony and held in place by what felt like more rope.

My attention shifted to a dark corner in my room and that's when I felt him…Damon. My terror level was at 55,000 and for a split second I was thankful that he'd found me, grateful that I'd soon be out of this nightmare. In terrifying situations gravity starts to settle in and bear down on my train of thought but when things become clear I am always, thoroughly, pissed.

_Damon! You fucker!_ I reach out telepathically and narrow my eyes hoping he feels the weight of my rage.

"Tsk, tsk little miss BB. You can't be mad at me for returning the pleasure you so graciously gave me." He sits down beside me on the bed and brushes the back of his hand along my side. I wanted to be defiant but the goosebumps that formed all over my flesh at that simple bit of contact gave me away. I thought he was going to go all vamp and start biting but instead leaned down to kissed both cheeks.

"Calm down and enjoy Bennett. I won't hurt you…much." He stands up and walks around the room taking me in. "You know, I couldn't contain my excitement when I saw the bag you and Caroline decided to bring back with you. I wondered what made you choose the one with my "tools" but after your treatment of me everything started to make sense. YOU, are very bad witch and you need to be punished," he said running his index finger from the tip of my nose and down the middle part of me.

"Now what should I do with you?" He leans down and pulls out a long black strip of silk from his bag "let's start with this" he says and ties it over my eyes. _Damon, when I get out of this I'm going to kill you. _I try to reach out to him again but he seems to be blocking me. I'm fighting a battle with these restraints but the more I resist the tighter they get. FUCK!

"Bonnie I told you to calm down!" he says sternly positioning his fully clothed body over mine. I was confused by the contrast in his voice and his next action as he presses his forehead and chest against mine and elbows next to my ears. He stayed that way for what felt like forever until I found myself breathing evenly and starting to fall asleep. It was then that he decided to shift and I felt his thighs against the outside of mine.

Damon was rifling through his bag. _That stupid bag. When I get my hands on it I am going to burn that bitch_, I promise myself.

Once he finds what he's looking for I hear something pop open, hands rub together and then nothing for a while. It was as though he was assessing the situation and the wait was killing me. When he finally touches my skin and starts to kneed my flesh I thought I was going to drown in pleasure. Whatever he rubbed on his palms smelled of jasmine and that dark power in me sprang too life, instantly attracted to the scent. Sweet, shy Bonnie Bennett had been traded in again and replaced by a woman as sexual and unashamed as the vampire on top of her.

God he was amazing! I felt as though he were trying to mold me into someone that would never forget him or maybe he was trying to commit the feel of every part of me to memory. Either way, I loved being worshiped and relaxed and completely at his mercy.

Once his massage ended he positioned me so that I was on elbows and knees; my forehead rested on bound wrists and I was told to '_stay'_. He moved off the bed and I could tell he was in observation mode again. I was now a willing participant as long as the end result left me sated.

"Bonnie, you are gorgeous like this, face down ass up. And what's this, a present for me?" he asks and runs his fingers between the lips of my pussy.

"Does this mean you're ready to fuck? He asks sucking his fingers audibly.

I try to respond with a yes but the gag was making it impossible.

"I can't hear you. Nod your head if that's a yes."

I nod as I feel the bed dip and him spread my legs wider.

"Good girl" he says and locks lips with my clit.

I cry out at the feel of him and push myself closer to his mouth and hands. Dirty sounds that read, "my happiness lay at the tip of your tongue" and 'work me harder" emanate from me. He must have liked my response because he didn't let up until the first orgasm rocked through me. I was still shaky and coming down from that naughty high when he turned me over and covered me with his deliciously naked body. The palms of his hands and the softness of his lips traveled everywhere. Was he trying to brand me or make it so I would never forget him? Either way, I was whimpering with need by the time he eased up then tensed when fangs grazed my skin making their way from neck to breast then lower. I tried to tell him not to draw blood but it sounded like encouragement, even to me, with the gag still lodged in place.

Terror and arousal fused together as he continued to nick, lick and suck me only coming up for air to let me how much he loved my taste. Damon's admission was as shocking to me as my reaction to what we'd later call "blood play". I had practically begged him to cut into me deeper and he, riding high on power happily obliged.

Damon moved between my thighs so that my ankles and feet were resting behind his back. "Are you ready for me little witch?" he asked and I nodded my response. I could feel the tip of him push against my entrance and his fangs at the sweet spot between my shoulder and neck. With one swift movement everything bled to white when he pushed himself as deep inside me as any vampire could go. I tried to scream out but could do nothing but welcome him. The searing pain of his fangs in my neck slowly gave way to desire and that achy need below started to build and wind it's way through me. He kept driving into me and at long last worked me so fucking hard and deep I started to chant _holy shit, make me come, holy shit_. He must have let his walls down because I was able to hear his thoughts again and what I heard had me reeling toward my second orgasm. _Love me, Bonnie! Fuck me__! Love me! Come for me! _

And I did exactly what I was told.


End file.
